


Happy Days

by GrishoDimisho



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Past Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrishoDimisho/pseuds/GrishoDimisho
Summary: A little short story I came up with based of a Reddit comment.It follows an un-named character as he deals with the death of his close friend after battling an infection in hospital.But how does he deal?He starts with staying happy.
Kudos: 3





	Happy Days

Happy Days. 

"I'm sorry, his heart couldn't handle the stress anymore. There's...nothing more we can do"

The doctors face was void of emotion. He was a proffesional at this. 

"Oh." 

"I'll give you some time with him." 

The door closed, leaving him alone - saying his final farewells. 

\- - - - 

"Hey buddy! Where you want dropping? " 

The cabbies voice was happy and upbeat. Clearly, he was having a good day. 

"125 Westbrooke, please."

"Al'ght. You got it! So, you see someone special in the hospital? " 

It was a lighthearted question. Hospitals are where people go to get better. Sometimes. 

"Oh, a friend. A close friend."

"Ah, how they doin'? Good?" 

The cabbie still had that cheerful smile - just like his yesterday... He'd never see that smile again. The smile that could brighten even the dullest room. The smile that had been there at his worst of times. He'd never see that smile again. 

No. 

He wouldn't want him to be sad. He didn't like people being sad. He wouldn't want anyone to be sad. No matter the circumstances - he was all about happiness. Even in his last days of life. 

"Yea... He's... He's doing good."

"Ah! Thats good!" 

The cabbie's smile has grown bigger. 

"Yeah... He's leaving the hospital for the first time in 3 months."

He wasn't lying. He was just looking at brighter side. He didn't like people being sad - he was all about happiness. 

"Hey, that's great buddy! I'm happy for him!" 

I smiled and looked out the window of the car. 

"Yeah... I am too."


End file.
